


Vodka in the Freezer

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Natasha Keeps in her Freezer</p><p>1_millions_words Bingo prompt: author's choice (kinky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka in the Freezer

Natasha had very little in her freezer. Mostly just several kinds of vodka. 

Clint pulled out a bottle that was pinkish orange, not the normal color of the vodkas she kept. "What is this?"

"Give it to me," she demanded grabbing the bottle out of his hand before he could even get a look at the label.

"What was it?"

"Vodka."

"It was pink."

"It has blood orange liqueur in it."

"You don't drink flavored vodkas."

"I drink this."

Clint grabbed the bottle letting out a satisfied, "Ah ha!" Looking at the label, he raised his eyebrow and questioned? "Kinky?"


End file.
